fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jack of Blades
I've edited the article to say that he is alive if you become evil, since you put on the mask and then the soul of Jack consumes your body and you become Jack. Is this right or did I misunderstand something?' •' Hammerise Connonly, Jack is 'dead,' if you choose to save your family in Fable 2, Rose sends a letter that describes her meeting Jack.--Kre 'Nunumee 00:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You mean her meeting Scyth--The king of the guild 14:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild Would you describe sythe as wearing a hood, really skinny, and scary, scary yes, but sythe was old, and does not wear a hood. She met Jack, also, think about this: Jack takes over the great hero, who would be wealding the Avo sword or what ever its name is because Theressa is still alive, and he what, just disapears, lets the nutso Lucien almost destroy the world along with Jack? Jack is dead, though I wish like hell that they had brought him back, or at least made the Lucien fight more then shooting him ONCE in the head. Also, it says that Jack was killed in the Fable 2 loading diolougs, and I doubt Jack would have gotten the most powerful being in the world under his control, then vanish. Plus, the description of serenity farm says that the hero spent his last days there.--Kre 'Nunumee 22:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) He could have brought a hood,and in his concept art,he's wearing a hood.As for the hero,it is not known if he's dead,the house behind the oakfield demon door said:"it is said."It did'ent say it was confirmed.Anyway....is'ent the guy from fableI supposed to be us or are charater?In fableI I got all ablitys and remained the age 18 via means of donating to Avo dueing the archoligist quest,now im going say my charater kept doing that,he's still alive and donateing to the shadow court or the shadow temple.--The king of the guild 23:04, 30 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :Please, the Hero isn't you. Lionhead Studios are the only ones who could say what the Hero did. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:38, 1 December 2008 (UTC) They do say:"choose YOUR destiny."--The king of the guild 01:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :Yes, but you do your thing, I do my thing, and anything else does their own thing. I'm just saying that none of us can claim what the Hero is like; only Lionhead can decide that. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:20, 1 December 2008 (UTC) They can do what they like,yes,but they do want to make you feel like your in control and it's your hero.The manuals do say it's your hero and how your able to choose your destiny.--The king of the guild 12:58, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :Yes, but what you do in Fable doesn't accept what happens in Fable II since the developers (and not the players) decided what really happened. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:18, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well the books say diffrent,there are many diffrent storys of what happened in the events of Fable but we can decide.Did Jack really die by the sword?Really it does'ent matter what we think he was killed by,seeing as it'll have no effect on fable 3 anyway.--The king of the guild 20:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild Fable 3? When did anyone say anything about Fable 3? Also, does anyone else notice that the entire talk page is dedicated to this single argument? Regardless, neither of you have explained why, if Jack remained in the world he would disappear, Jack is dead, and any argument about what the hero did or didn't if fairly irrelevant. Still, where would the hero go? Actually, he may have gone north to the frozen village or something like that after or before the massacre.The main point again is Jack is dead, either Rose met scythe, Jack, or the even hero doesn't really matter.--Kre 'Nunumee 00:23, 2 December 2008 (UTC) what ever happend to the queen of blades and the knite of blades